


Ice

by Bluebelleazul



Series: Old Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebelleazul/pseuds/Bluebelleazul
Summary: Old work. Hoping to continue work. Plot details in first chapter.
Series: Old Original Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616995
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ice is a story based around a ghost. If slightly graphic death is an issue, please do not continue to read updates. The main character is a currently unamed girl who was horrificly killed. All that is currently written is a prologue. I am completely unsure where i wish to go with this story. Suggestions are welcome. All that is written is subject to change.


	2. Prologue

_ I will kill him. _ I don't doubt the thought running through my mind. I will kill him.

He did, after all, kill me.

His screams are all I can hear as I chase my prey through the house. Every step he takes creaks as the old floorboards compensate with the weight. He is lost for the twists and turns of the layout but I know every nook and cranny of this house for I have wandered the halls for ten years waiting for him to return.

And finally my father has come home.

He is old now and tires quickly. When he can run no longer he collapses. And I descend. He will know pain like he has shown me. I destroy his human form the same way he did mine.

After he is dead his ghost rises from the body as mine did. He will not have the pleasure of seeing the afterlife. Using the power only I possess, I wrench apart his soul and obliterate it.

Finally I am free.

Suddenly I feel a tugging sensation as if I am being pulled backwards. Then, as if killing him was a que I feel myself begin to change. My beautiful nails turn to claws, my thick black hair thins and falls out, my pale skin pulls tight and I grow thin. My ice blue eyes once beautiful, sink into my skull.

Then it stops. I'm no longer a ghost. I am now a ghoul who will haunt this house forever. My new form hidden as I lure prey in until I kill them. No one shall be able to stop me.

This house is my lifeline and I am it's protector.


End file.
